


Things Are Gonna Go Far

by staleincense



Category: Ministry (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleincense/pseuds/staleincense
Summary: Al Jourgensen throws a party; wild as usual. But it’s different this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you for stopping by to read this.. monstrosity. A collaboration with my good friend Haley, who is unfortunately not registered on here. Also, please excuse any mistakes. I will go back and proofread later. Anyway, enjoy..

“Party at my house, motherfuckers. You better be there.”  
That’s what Al had told everyone earlier that week, and tonight was the night. They were all going to get fucking wasted.. again.   
“Really looking forward to it, Al. See you there,” said Trent, knowing exactly who he’d love to run into there.  
Everyone started arriving early in the evening. Al just let everyone in. He didn’t even know some of the people. Friends of friends? Who knows. Al was already drunk enough.  
While at the party, Trent noticed Paul talking to a group of people in a corner. This group included Jello, Patty, and Nivek. Paul was cracking jokes, like his usual sarcastic self. Trent gazed at Paul, before finally deciding to join in the conversation. Trent grabbed a bottle of beer from Al and walked towards Paul. While there, he just quietly observed the conversation, hoping that Paul will acknowledge his present and say Hello.  
Paul sloppily wrapped his arm around Trent, pulling him toward him and further into the group.  
“We have someone who’d like to join the conversation.” Paul chuckled under his breath and eyed Trent. He scoffed. Short.  
Trent chuckled nervously and smiled while glancing over at the others in the group.   
“Hi, was just wondering what’s going on here. I heard a ton of laughter from all the way across the room.”  
Paul cackled and said, “Oh, I was just telling them some of the insane shit Al does while we’ve been on tour. During rehearsal once, he mooned the whole band.  
They both laughed, but Trent’s eyes were locked on Paul. Almost as if Paul were the only person in the room. He loved the way Paul’s eyes light up while laughing, his genuine smile.   
He loved the sound of his laughter, it sounded so genuine to Trent.   
Paul leaned in towards Trent and gave him a side hug.   
“Have any weird Al stories yourself?” Trent noticed Paul’s scent, he was wearing a very pleasant smelling cologne.   
“Not that I know of or can remember at the moment. When is there not a weird Al story?” Trent nervously laughed.  
The rest of the group eventually left as the party lit up and Al started playing some of his favorite tracks over the house radio. Paul and Trent remained in the corner of the room.  
“You know, Al hasn’t said a single thing to anyone this whole time. That’s kind of an asshole move,” Paul whispered to Trent.  
“Just typical Al, I guess.” Trent shrugged  
“Yeah.”  
Al flicked his cigarette onto the carpet and turned to stare at Paul and Trent. They were completely immersed in their conversation. He felt jealously bubbling up inside himself.  
“You know, I really like your hair. It’s simple, but unique,” Paul said.  
“Why, thank you. I really appreciate that,” said Trent. “I don’t really do much to it. It kinda does its own thing. It gets poofy every once in a while.”  
Without hesitation, Paul gently touched Trent’s hair and Trent let out a small, but noticeable moan. Paul noticed and said, “you alright?”  
Trent, a bit dazed, said, “yeah. I’m more than fine.” Trent’s eyes locked on Paul’s once more. Paul smirked and said, “you liked that, didn’t you?”  
“Very much so,” said Trent in a whispering and breathy tone.  
Paul grabbed Trent’s hand and they both walked quickly toward the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck, Paul,” Trent moaned as Paul bit on the skin of Trent’s neck. The lights were off in the bathroom, and Trent’s leg rubbed against the cold table surface, causing goosebumps to run up his arms. He shuddered but dismissed it.  
“It was too fucking obvious what you wanted, Trent.” Paul laughed quietly and took his mouth away from Trent’s collarbone.  
“I-I know,” Trent shuddered, breathing out shakily. He was getting so weak from Paul’s touch. He felt his legs tremble.  
Paul softly rested his fingertips of Trent’s thigh and kissed him, licking his bottom lip.  
Trent began breathing heavily as Paul began to undress him. He pulled his tight leather pants down as Trent began to remove his own jacket.   
Paul began to do the same. He unbuckled his jeans and waved his hands toward his crotch.  
“I know you want it, Trent. We don’t have long. Get it while it’s here.” Paul began jerking off to entice Trent and Trent came crawling like a dog on the bathroom floor for Paul’s dick. He began sucking intensely and slowly, savoring each suck and moaning as Paul moved his head back and forth. Paul released Trent’s head and Trent began licking Paul’s, his eyes closed enjoying the moment in its purest form. Paul let out a moan and came on Trent’s face.  
Trent licked the cum off his face and smiled up at Paul, slowly sinking to the floor. Paul was breathing fast and hard, his hair wet from sweat. It didn’t help it that Trent was sprawled out on the floor like that. He was getting aroused again. Paul had to turn away.  
“Fuck, Trent. Why are you doing this to me again?” Paul shakily breathed out.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Paul added and hoisted Trent up, walking out of the dark bathroom.  
“Okay” was all Al muttered when he saw the two almost fully nude, coated in sweat.  
Paul wrapped his arm around Trent’s waist, and Trent smiled up at his friend.  
“Well, this party was fun. I’m gonna take Trent to my house, alright?” Paul’s keys jangled in his hand and he led Trent out the door.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Al said.  
“You know he belongs to me, right?” Who said he was yours?” Al came up really close to Paul’s face.  
“I guess I’m his now,” Trent said, pointing up at Paul while seated in an upright criss-crossed position near the bathroom door.  
Al grabbed Trent’s thigh, lifted him up, and walked out with him toward the bedroom.  
Al then ran out of the bedroom and jabbed Paul’s face to the left. Paul became infuriated and began fighting back. He punched Al twice in the stomach and used his arms to shield his face. The remaining people at the party stood in shock. Some gasped. Some were entertained and began drinking their beers while watching. Others ran out. Al was on top of Paul on the living room floor trying to block Paul from throwing his fists. The two eventually gave up, exhausted.  
Trent came out of the bedroom and made a show of storming over to Al, immediately pulling him down by the collar of his shirt to his eye level.  
“What the hell were you thinking?” Trent growled, staring right into Al’s eyes. Al rolled his eyes in response.  
“Oh, you think you can scare me, huh? Short bitch. You don’t matter. You’re made to be used.” Al whispered that last part under his breath. Trent’s face turned red.  
“Fuck you,” Trent muttered and a few of the partygoers turned to stare.  
“Get down on your knees, Reznor. In front of everyone. Right now.” Al pointed at the ground.  
“No,” Trent whispered in response.  
Al pulled a gun out of the back of his pocket. Everyone gasped. Trent bit his lip.  
“Okay..” Trent got down on his knees and stared straight up at Al. He shouldn’t have been enjoying this. I mean, it was supposed to be punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Beg for me to forgive you,” Al spat at him.  
“Please.. forgive me, Al! Please!” Trent felt guilty for being aroused by this. He stared at the floor. The gun was pressed so tightly against his head  
“Fuck.. I can’t stand to look at you like that.” Al gazed lustfully at his ‘friend’ and took the gun away from his head.  
Paul emerged from the living room. He had a few bruises on his side, and was slowly drinking from a bottle of whiskey he found.   
“He looks so goddamn hot like that,” Paul slurred, smirking.  
Al turned towards Paul with a fiery look on his face and turned back toward Trent. Paul snickered and grabbed a bottle of beer.  
Trent laid out on the floor in udder plead for Al.   
“I’ll do anything to make it up to you,” he said in a breathy tone and began crawling towards him. Near them was a couch. Al fell back into the couch as Trent pounced on him.  
“You can’t be on top,” Al said, grabbing Trent’s wrist.  
“I can, Al. Fuck off.” Trent laughed. Paul watched this all unfold in amusement. Trent began licking Al’s collarbone, teasingly.  
Al let out a moan and then forcefully maneuvered Trent under him. Trent was still half naked (only wearing a shirt). Al ripped off Trent’s shirt and began sucking Trent’s neck.   
“You can’t be on top, Reznor,” Al growled. Trent pouted. Paul chuckled under his breath from afar.  
“I-I...” Trent only stuttered when trying to respond. He whimpered.  
Al proceeded to remove his pants.   
“Turn around, Reznor!” Al shouted. Trent nodded his head and did as he was told. Al then inserted his dick into Trent and he began to wince.  
“Fuck. Tight.” Al bit down on his lip hard.  
“Fuck.. Al. I-I. I want.. I want.. Give me it..” Trent stuttered out. Tears began filling his eyes. Paul smirked at the scene.  
Al grunted loudly and began thrusting. Trent quivered and grabbed hold of the end of the couch. Paul’s eyes widened at the sight and he began to unbuckle his jeans and jerk off. Trent let out a loud moan.  
“Al! More!” Trent screamed and Al went faster, groaning because of how tight Trent was.  
“I’m gonna—“ Al released the warm liquid into Trent and they both went limp. Paul stared at the two with lustful eyes. He stood up.  
“Get down on the floor, you two. It’s time for another round.”


	4. Chapter 4

They were both breathing heavily and exhausted. Trent turned toward Al, licking his lips. He began jerking off off.  
“Al, I want more,” Trent said, breathing heavily. Al inhaled deeply and began to feel frustrated. Hearing Trent’s voice always turned him on. He loved it but hated it. Trent was always the sexy distraction. Al gave in to Trent’s plea and threw him on the floor. Paul appeared in front of the two on his knees.  
“Mind if I join in?” No response. Paul clenched his fist.  
“You two. Suck it. Right now,” Paul growled. Trent whimpered again.  
“Paul, let me be with Al please,” he pleaded. Al remained silent.  
“Do as I say, you slut. You too, Al.” Al groaned. Trent began tearing up.  
“N-no,” Trent stuttered, tears running down his face. Al was still silent.  
Trent surrendered and took Paul’s dick into his mouth. He softly licked the tip. Al began licking the sides. Paul loved this. He was in heaven.  
More tears began to run down Trent’s face. He let out an intense moan. Al moved back toward Trent’s ass and began to finger him. Trent was taking in many things at once.   
Trent came as Al slowly released his fingers from his ass. Paul released Trent’s head and as Paul came, Trent stuck his tongue out and began licking until there was none left. Trent loved to savor everything. They were done.  
Trent began crying again as he laid against the couch, feeling so weak. Al was passed out. Paul just stared blankly at Trent.  
“I feel so guilty, Paul. Why...”   
“You liked it, Trent. I know. Don’t hide it.”  
“I did. I feel so weak.”  
“You must still be drunk. Let’s get you on the couch.”  
Paul was right. The effects of the alcohol hadn’t worn off yet. Trent felt his head spinning. He just wanted sleep. He was the most exhausted he’d ever been.  
Paul helped Trent sit upright and went to the refrigerator and grabbed Trent some water. He also got some for himself. He then plopped back on the couch, exhausted. The room lay in a dead silence, leaving the heavy breathing of them all the only thing that could be heard. Al was knocked out asleep on the floor, which concerned Paul, so he helped him up and brought him on the couch. Al and Trent’s legs sat on Paul’s lap as all three of them eventually faded into sleep.


End file.
